Lágrimas en la noche
by Artemisa2
Summary: Ella lo amaba, pero en los 7 años que habían estado juntos, nunca había encontrado el valor para decírselo. Hasta que.....
1. Lágrimas en la noche

Hermione estaba nerviosa, era su último día en Hogwarts. Su última oportunidad de decirle a él lo que sentía. Todo el año había intentado hablarle sobre esto, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente...  
  
Lo había amado desde que lo vio en el Expreso de Hoqwarts por primera vez. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, hasta el cuarto curso. Cuando él se enojó porque iba con Krum, ella sintió que había estado bailando con el hombre equivocado.  
  
Estaba sentada en su cuarto, mirando las estrellas (N/A: al día siguiente se iría de Hogwarts). En cada constelación veía su carita. Esa cara que nunca olvidaría.  
  
Ella sabía que si hubiese encontrado el valor para decirle le que sentía, quizás ya estuvieran como novios.  
  
El problema era que no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie. Estaba encerrada en si misma. Sus amigos le preguntaban que le pasaba, pero ella respondía que estaba cansada por las clases. Todos creían eso, pues Hermione no había descansado ese año y se había distanciado un poco de sus amigos. Todos le creían menos uno; Ron Weasley.  
  
Ella no lo sabía, pero Ron sospechaba algo. No era normal que ella estuviera así de aislada. Hermione ya no se divertía como antes, no era la misma chica que hace 6 años. Casi ni hablaba con Ron o con Harry, ni siquiera con Ginny. Se había encerrado en su propio mundo, en su propio problema. Había creado una sombra que cubría su vida. Ron sabía lo que necesitaba Hermione, un amigo.  
  
Quizás no un novio, como Ron hubiese esperado. Ya no le importaba si ella no lo quería, lo único que necesitaba era ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en su rostro. Eso que lo impulsaba a levantarse todos los días y llegar temprano a clases, solo para verla a ella, solo para que ella no se enojara.  
  
Ron sacó la capa invisible de Harry, se la puso y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas para verla a ella.  
  
Hermione estaba en la sala común.. Ron se quedo quieto al ver que Hermione susurraba algo. Se acercó más a ella, cuidadndo que la capa invisible no se le callera.  
  
-¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?- Hermione golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos. Ron pensó que era mejor irse. Entonces Hermione salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron la siguió. Hermione, que al principio iba caminando, comenzó a correr, sin importarle lo que le dirían los profesores si la veían.  
  
Llegaron hasta la laguna. Allí Hermione se tiró contra el suelo y miró hacia la laguna. Entonces Ron oyó que Hermione cantaba. Nunca la había escuchado cantar, y encontró que esa era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida. Aguzó el oído y escucho una triste canción que hablaba sobre una chica que quería declararse, pero que no sabía de donde sacar el valor para hacerlo. Mientras cantaba, silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Cuando la canción terminó, comenzó a sollozar. Ron hubiese deseado abrazarla y decirle que no llorara, pero se suponía que él no estaba ahí.  
  
Hermione se incorporó y se dirigió al castillo. Cuando Ron vio que entraba al cuarto de las chicas, se desprendió de la capa y subió lentamente los escalones que dirigían hacia el cuarto de los chicos.  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Les gusto????? Espero que si. Dején REVIEWS y tendré la 2° parte.... 


	2. El último adiós

Hermione, sentada en su cama, esperaba que el sol saliera. Había estado pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que, si al menos no estaba con él en el colegio, nadie le impedía poder ir a visitarlo.  
  
Con esta nueva esperanza, logró conciliar el sueño por 1 hora, ya que después sintió un gran alboroto en la Sala Común. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a toda prisa.  
  
Al llegar, vió un montón de gente que festejaba a Ron. Se acercó a Harry y le preguntó el por que de tanto barullo. Ron escuchó a Hermione. Se le acercó por la espalda y le dijo  
  
-Mis padres acaban de darme una gran noticia....- Hermione se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron.  
  
Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba y mirando hacia el suelo le preguntó que noticia le habían dado...  
  
-Mis padres me compraron pasajes para ir a ver a Bill, en Egipto...- Hermione levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa esperanzada. Hace 5 segundos atrás había pensado que Ron....  
  
-....y me voy a quedar a trabajar allá- Ron le sonrió a Hermione con una sonrisa fingida.  
  
No podía ser. Ella lo amaba, no podía dejar que se fuera asi como asi. Con cara de sorprendida miró a Ron. Desesperadamente buscaba el valor que necesitaba en los ojos de él pero lo único que encontró fueron sus ojos  
  
Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin decirle nada a nadie. Ron corrió detrás de ella. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Hermione, pero quería saberque era lo que hacia que ella sufriera de ese modo.  
  
Las lágrimas que había derramado en la noche fueron como una espada que lo cruzaba. No podía verla asi. Sabía que ella nunca lo querria a él, pero no podía evitar que le doliera que ella sufriera.  
  
Al doblar una esquina, Hermione se le había perdido. Intento adivinar a donde se había ido su "amiga". Entonces se acordó de la laguna.  
  
Sin perder ni un segundo, se fue corriendo la dirección en donde creia que se había ido Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegó no vio a nadie. ¿Se habría equivocado?. Iba de vuelta al castillo, cuando escuchó unos sollozos que provenían del bosque prohibido.  
  
Temiendo llegar tarde, Ron corrió hasta allá. Ahí estaba Hermione. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, justo en el límite del bosque.  
  
Hermione no había tenido el valor para hablarle a Ron sobre lo que sentía. Él se iría pronto y nunca sabría que ella lo había amado. Se repetía a si misma que era una cobarde.  
  
De pronto, sintió que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Giró su cabeza y pudo distinguir a Ron. Éste se arrodilló ante Hermione y le preguntó porque habia salido asi de apresurada y porque estaba en el límite del bosque. Ella intentó decir algo pero no pudo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Ron. Nunca pensó que llegara ese momento, de estar tan cerca. Al no poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra Hermione perdió el control de sus movimientos y abrazó a Ron. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Quizás estuviera tan desesperada que su cuerpo había actuado por ella.  
  
Ron se sorprendió el principio, pero luego comenzó a juguetear con su pelo. Era algo que siempre había deseado hacer. Sentir el pelo suave de esa persona a la que él amaba....  
  
Poco a poco, Hermione fue desprendiéndose de Ron. Ese había sido el momento más maravilloso de su vida.  
  
-¿Estás mejor ahora?- preuntó Ron. Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Ron ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y juntos se encaminaron hacia el castillo.  
  
La última cena en Hogwarts había terminado. Pronto los ex-estudiantes subieron al expreso de Hogwarts paara dirigirse a sus casas. Hermione se sentó lo más apartada de Ron que pudo.  
  
El abrazo que le había dado a Ron hiso que por un momento sintiera deseos de besarlo, pero al despenderse de él, el valor se había esfumado.  
  
Más pronto de lo que Hermione y Ron hubiesen deseado, el tren llegó a la estación. La señora Weasley estaba allí con una gran maleta. Cuando se bajaron del tren, la señora Weasley fue donde Ron y le dijo algo que Hermione no logró escuchar. Luego se reunió con Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Mamá dice que será mejor que me valla ahora mismo, porque durante todo el mes, las líneas férreas estaran cerradas por reparaciones- A Hermione se le cayó el mundo a los pies.  
  
No podría invitar a Ron a tomarse un café con ella y decirle lo que sentía. "Soy una cobarde" fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione. Hubiese deseado irse y ponerse a llorar, pero era la última vez que vería a Ron.  
  
Acompañó a Harry a dejar a Ron al tren que lo llevaría a Egipto. El se despidió con un abrazo para Harry y un beso en la mejilla para Hermione. Ella se puso algo coloraada, pero nadie lo notó. Todos estaban mirando a Ron que agitaba la mano desde la ventanilla de uno de los vagones.  
  
El tren partió, y junto con él, la vida de Hermione. Ella siguió el tren con la mirada. A 5 metros estaba la curva que la separaría para siempre del único hombre que realmente había amado.  
  
4 metros. Hermione deseó haber tenido más valor para declarase 3 metros. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas 2 metros. Comenzó a sollozar. 1 metro. Levantó la mano y la agitó para despedirse de el amor de su vida. Entonces el tren dobló y desapareció, Hermione había perdido a Ron para siempre  
  
  
  
N/A: BUUUUAAAAAAA!!!! Este el capítulo que más me ha hecho llorar Gracias a todos los que me enviaron r/r y a los que han leido mi fic. Solo este mensaje...NO desesperen. Esto aún no se acaba ( 


	3. Siempre te amaré

Hermione sintió que se moría. Él era todo lo que ella tenía. Nunca hubiese imaginado que sufriría tanto por un hombre. Nunca tanto por Ron. Y ahora lo perdía, ya no podía volver atrás...  
  
Desesperada, miró para todos lados buscando algo que la ayudara a detenerlo. Debía darse prisa, o sino sería muy tarde...  
  
Debajo de una lechuza encontró lo que necesitaba. Ahí, sobresaliendo de la maleta, estaba la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.  
  
Rápidamente alcanzó la escoba, se puso sobre ella y gritó " arriba". L escoba había obedecido por primera vez. Hermione siempre había intentado montar la escoba, pero nunca le había resultado. Quizás fuera por que Hermione había concentrado toda su energía en la escoba, o por que quizás estaba muy desesperada, pero ella no se quedó pensando eso.  
  
Cuando la escoba tomó algo de altura, Hermione salió como una flecha detrás del tren. Sin prestar atención a Harry, que le gritaba que le devolviera su escoba, entró en el túnel por donde se había ido el tren. Hermione se abría perdido si no fuera por el ruido del este. Ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, ella no tuvo necesidad de usar sus ojos, que le ardían por la velocidad a la que iba.  
  
Sin darse cuanta, salió del túnel para encontrarse sobre un campo verde. Y allí, 10 metros delante de ella, se encontraba el tren que se había "robado" a Ron. Puso todas sus energías en la escoba para poder ir más rápido. Ya no le importaba si se caía, ni lo que digiera Harry del "secuestro de su escoba. Lo único que era importante ahora era alcanzar el tren, llegar donde estaba Ron y declararse...  
  
Ron se había sentado en el último vagón y miraba por la ventanilla. Ya nunca más podría volver a ver a su Hermione, nunca más. Lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos cuando recordó el abrazo de Hermione en le bosque. Por un momento había pensado que entre él y Hermione podría ver algo, pero cuando ella lo soltó, sintió que ella se había desprendido de él para siempre.  
  
La verdadera razón de que se fuera a Egipto no era para estar con Bill, era porque ella lo había hecho sufrir mucho. Lo único que le obligaría a retroceder sería que ella lo quisiera.  
  
Ron había escrito a su madre después de que Hermione y él volvieran al castillo, diciéndole que partiría a Egipto ese mismo día. Tal vez, la distancia lo ayudara a olvidarse de ese amor que había durado 7 años, ese amor que lo había hecho sufrir tanto...  
  
Recordó todas las peleas que había tenido con Hermione. Si ella estuviese con él, se abría arrodillado a sus pies y le hubiese pedido perdón por todo. Pero era imposible. Ella había quedado muchos kilómetros atrás y no la volvería a ver nunca más... Ron no lo sabía, pero Hermione estaba luchando contra la velocidad del tren para alcanzarlo.  
  
Lo estaba logrando. Había llegado muy cerca de un tubo de acero. Un poco más y podría subir y hablar con Ron...  
  
Cuando Hermione alcanzó el tubo, el tren tuvo una sacudida y la escoba se le escapó de los pies. Dio un gritó y ella quedó colgando, sujetada del tubo.  
  
No podría resistir por mucho tiempo. Sentía que sus dedos se resbalaban del tubo. Era su fin. Iba a morir, pero lo haría por él, por Ron. Habría deseado gritar más fuerte, para que alguien la fuera a ayudar, pero estaba muy cansada por el vuelo, y ningún sonido salía de su boca.  
  
Resignada, comenzó a soltar lentamente los dedos del tubo. Era su fin. Nadie estaba ahí para ayudarla. Al menos, ya no sufriría más por Ron. No sentiría la culpa de que nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía. Los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y soltó los dos últimos dedos que la aferraban al tubo, a su vida y a Ron.  
  
Entonces, cuando Hermione creyó que estaba todo perdido, un fuerte brazo sujetó el suyo y la impulsó hacia arriba. Estaba a salvo. Sus ojos, que estaban nublados por las lágrimas, solo pudieron distinguir una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos que la miraban.  
  
-¿Estás loca Hermione?- dijo Ron algo enojado- ¡PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO!!- Ron cruzó su brazo por la espalda de Hermione y la ayudó a entrar al vagón- ¿en qué estabas pensando?¿Y que haces aquí?  
  
Hermione no podía creerlo. Estaba viva. Ron, su Ron la había salvado. Era como en una película. Pero ahora tenía que darle una explicación, y sin mentir...  
  
-Yo vine a buscarte... - Ron la miró sorprendido. Ella lo había ido a buscar. Casi muere por él.  
  
-¿Para que me vienes a buscar?  
  
-Porque tengo que preguntarte algo... - Hermione ya había recuperado la visión y miraba a Ron directo a los ojos... - ¿por qué te vas?  
  
Ron no esperaba esa pregunta. Era momento de decir a Hermione la verdad, aunque que fuera la mitad...  
  
-Porque no hay nada que me obligue a quedarme allá  
  
-Si lo hay... - Hermione tomó aire. Ya no lo podía ocultar. Tenía que decírselo. Si no, todos lo esfuerzos que había hecho para alcanzarlo habrían sido inútiles  
  
-Ron yo... yo... - estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que decía algo así. Ron también estaba nervioso. Nunca pensó que Hermione fuera capaz de tanto para detenerlo... Ella lo miró a sus hermosos ojos y terminó la frase...  
  
-Te amo Ron  
  
Ron quedó estupefacto. Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba a él. En unos segundos, su vida había cambiado completamente para él. Se sentía como en las nubes. Era el momento de decirle a Hermione lo que sentía. Hermione había bajado la cabeza, para que él no la viera llorar. Ron, algo inseguro, tomo el mentón de ella con sus dedos y le levantó la cabeza...  
  
-Yo también te amo Hermione. Siempre te amaré...- y besó sus labios.  
  
Ron supo, al tener contacto con los labios de Hermione, que eso era lo que los dos siempre habían deseado. Ron besó a Hermione como si ese fuese su último beso, aunque solo era el primero...  
  
Hermione nunca se había sentido así. Ese beso significaba mucho para ella. Era la mejor recompensa que hubiese esperado. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, de todas las lágrimas que había derramado, Ron la había besado. Los labios de Ron eran suaves. Esa era una sensación única en su vida. Era su primer beso. Después de todos los sacrificios, lo había logrado, había tenido el valor para decirle "Te amo".  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
EPÍLOGO  
  
Después de eso, Hermione y Ron hicieron que el tren fuera marcha atrás y regresaron a Inglaterra. Harry le perdono a Hermione lo de la escoba, pues ella había dicho que fue lo único que la ayudó a traer a Ron de regreso a donde pertenecía, junto a ella...  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: ¡Este es el fic más triste que he escrito!! Gracias a todos por leerlo. Especialmente doy gracias a los que opinaron sobre este fic. ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!!!! :-)  
  
Dedicado a todos ellos que tienen miedo de decir lo que sienten (atrévanse!!!) , y al chico que amo, pero que el no siente lo mismo. 


End file.
